Christmas Special
by file- DS
Summary: Party at Blue's, what will happen?


_Christmas Special One-Shot_

_Five days without writing and it will be a few more weeks till I finish and post this, so sad, but I've been busy ignoring school work. Anyway, I'm starting this on my birthday because I finally have a day to forget about work and do what I enjoy most, so writing it is. _

_This one involves pretty much all major shippings, but mainly focuses on Old Rival, what can I say, Green's my favourite character and Blue my third (sorry Yellow, I'll make it up to you). Anyway, here we go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon special, but with Christmas coming, who knows._

_Hobby ho, and so we go_

Dear fellow dex-holders,

It's that time of year again, when the snow falls, and the Swinub play. The Swablu sing, and of course the Nidorina and Nidorino snuggle together for warmth. Yes it's winter, and this is one best friends should all share. All dex-holders welcome to Blue's Christmas get-together. Start's December 24th, 9:00 pm, at my house.

,Love Blue ;)

P.S. Attendance is mandatory (especially for my beau, Green 3 )

Every dex-holder from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn got the same letter from our little friend Blue. Of course this wasn't going to be a simple get-together, not with Blue, and defiantly not after the line 'the Nidorina and Nidorino snuggle together for warmth', but regardless, they all showed up. Ruby, Sapphire, Gold, Crystal, Yellow, Red, And Green, although hiding under a hoody after the reading the last part of the letter.

(A/N: just want to clarify, I didn't include Emerald because I don't know much about him, and Blue and Green are going out at this point)

Crystal and Gold stood together at the front of the group, "You know if you don't want to stay, you and me can always go catch a movie", Gold flirted with the blue haired girl. "Ending up with you is exactly WHY I'm scared to go!", Crystal jabbed her elbow into Gold's ribcage as she rang the doorbell, " Blue always has some stupid plan with everyone".

Further back, out two favourite bickering lover birds were at it again. Ruby was yelling at Sapphire about what he described as 'unruly' behaviour on the trip there. "… and even the ship's captain had to come in to yell at us!" "Yeah, well YOU should have rented rooms on opposite sides of the boat if you didn't want to get involved!" the rest of the argument illuminated that Sapphire had found a problem with the constantly barking growlithe from the people next to her and Ruby's room, and when she brought it to their attention they were… displeased, mostly in words that cannot be repeated.

At the back of the group was our set of should-be lovers, Yellow and Red. Yellow wore usual outfit, with the exception of a skirt, recommended by Blue to try to elicit SOME reaction from Red, but alas he didn't seem to take notice. Red was too distracted by angry looks the neighbour gave the group of loud teenagers from their windows. "Think they're going to call the police?" Red seemed half worried, half excited. "I hope not, I mean it's Christmas", Yellow answered, mostly worrying that if they did and the party ended she wouldn't be able to spend the entire night with Red.

Blue opened the door wide and the group started pouring in, each carrying a gift or two. Once they were all settled in the living room, and gifts were placed on a table by a well-lit evergreen tree, Blue found Gold and asked him, "Hey, where's Silver?" "What", Gold wasn't paying attention as he was inspecting the larger of the presents, seeing if any were labelled 'For: Gold' ,Oh, he couldn't make it. He said something about, umm, well something. He told me to give you this though", Gold pulled a small hand crafted wooden case, and handed it to Blue. Blue took the case and opened it without hesitation. Inside laid a necklace with a pendent made from a red scale. She put it around her neck and said, "Thanks Gold", she then saw Crystal watching them from across the room, "And if you see Silver, give him this for me", she pulled Gold close to her and kissed him. She then walked away, glancing back with a grin when she heard Crystal yelling.

The party went on for hours, but soon the clock struck midnight. Blue stood on a chair to be heard, "it's now officially December 25th! Everyone, go the gifts table and find your presents!" One by one each person found their way to the table and got boxes or cards with their names on them.

There continued to be commotion between Gold and Crystal as Crystal opened a gift from Gold only to find it was a poster of D.J. Mary in a bikini on the beach. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET ME THIS FOR?" "No, no. that was meant for Silver, they must have been mixed up", Gold tried to defend himself for the inevitable punches coming his way.

Not far from their Sapphire was vexed at Ruby for his present, a light blue dress that he'd made. Although Sapphire was a little mean about it, Ruby should know better by this point, and have been prepared when the dress got thrown into the half frozen pool in the back yard. "I spent hours making that for you!", he pouted, attempting to fish it out without falling in. "Well if you spent five damn seconds thinking, you would have realized it was stupid!"

Blue observed all this, making her plans for the rest of the night. But now it was time for the Kanto dex-holders to open their gifts. Red had given each of them a framed picture of the four of them from last summer and after a quick suggestion from Blue, also a kiss on the cheek to Yellow, but he appeared confused as to why Blue had suggested it. Yellow, though blushing now, gave each of her fellow Kanto friends a pokeball, which she had Kurt craft from a piece of the largest tree in Viridian forest. Although it wasn't very practical, it was a nice gift. Blue had each of them gift-cards for different stores in the Celadon Department store, Yellow's for an art supplies shop, Red's for the trainer store, and Green's for a clothing store they'd seen together which Blue always told him he'd look good in, and he disagreed.

Finally it was time for Green's gifts. He had a bag filled with small boxes. The first was for Red, and contained a macho-brace (an item that slows a pokemon down but helps them train). The next was for Yellow, an everstone. Although it was useless to her now, as all her pokemon were evolved (not including Chu chu), it was still a lovely present. He was left with one box, which he handed to Blue. She tore through the wrapping of the small case, and bow wrapped around it to find a nice, white gold watch, accompanied with the note 'Maybe this will help you be on time for our dates'.

Blue gave Green a hug, and got up to see people done opening their gifts from each other. Once she found her announcing spot, on top of a foot stool, she announced, "Okay, now that presents are done, it's time for-". She was cut off by Gold just before getting to announce the first part of her plan, a game of spin-the-bottle, rigged for Ruby and Sapphire, "Wait, I have some stuff from home I've been waiting to open", took a gift from the table he'd put there earlier, and showed the card which read 'To: Gold, From: Mom'. Looking at the table, Blue saw multiple gifts still unopened. The labels on each were 'To: Red, From: Aunt Joan' 'To: Green, From: Gramps' 'To: Yellow, From: Wilton' 'To: Crystal, From: Mom' 'To: Ruby, From: Mom' 'To: Sapphire, From: Birch'. "Oh", Blue was taken by surprise by the remaining gifts, "okay, everyone can open your other presents too.

Gold of course didn't hesitate, tearing the wrapping back on the box to reveal a snowboard. Red went to get his, and Yellow's, and they unwrapped them together to find a knitted sweater for Red, and a super rod for Yellow. Ruby opened his extra box to find a very extravagant, maroon pokeblock case. Sapph found a specially made Brave-Bird TM in hers. And Crys, a well laid-out case for sorting types of pokeballs.

During all this, the only people left away from the present table her our two old rival friends, Green and Blue. Blue sat alone by the stairs, solemnly staring at her beautiful red scale necklace that Silver has sent her. Green saw this and walked to where she sat, "You alright?" Blue looked up in surprise at the slightly younger Kanto trainer, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just fine". She gave him a fake smile, which he saw through as he had learned to read her fairly well. He knelt beside her and looked at the necklace, "Where'd you get that?" "Gold gave it to me, from my brother", she answered. "… You mean Silver don't you?" Green smiled to her. "Yeah, it's nice to have something from him since everyone else brought a present from a family member. Didn't your grandpa give you something?" "Just a new pokedex. It's like the old one but with slight updates. He does it every year", Green shrugged.

The two could hear Red's in the background on his pokegear, "But mom, can't it wait for tomorrow? …Because I'm at Blue's party tonight. … Okay, I'm on my way". Red walked to the door and put his jacket on. Blue paced over to him, with Green following behind, "you're leaving?" "Yeah, family Christmas gathering tomorrow morning and my mom wants me to be there", Red replied. Green just stood behind Blue, waiting for her coming argument, saying how he couldn't leave yet, and how the party was just getting started. The argument never came. Instead Blue just said, "I understand, bye". Green was fairly taken aback by this. Once Red had greeted everyone goodnight and merry Christmas, he left and the party picked up again, though Blue still looked upset, and wasn't trying to pull any tricks. Green knew something must have been wrong. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yes, I'm fine! Just leave me alone!", she snapped at her boyfriend. "Look, I can tell something is wrong, you haven't been yourself since the present opening. Please tell me. You know I care about you", Green was showing his very rare sympathetic side. "Well…" "Yes?" "I'm just upset because the rest of you have a family to celebrate with, okay!", Blue snapped at Green, but not so loud as the rest of the dex-holders heard. Green touched her shoulder, "What do you mean? You have all of us". "Yeah, but I don't have a real family, like Red going home so he can celebrate with his, and all of you getting gifts from parents and grandparents who care about you, and even Silver, the one person I can call a brother is never around! You all have families, but I lost mine years ago when I was kidnapped!", she was almost shouting now, thankfully the music was loud, and everyone was distracted by Gold's attempt to juggle. "I think I know what you mean, Blue, and I think I can help you", Green took her hand and helped her to her feet, "Please, come with me". The two of them silently slipped through the door, into the Kanto winter night, unnoticed.

The two Kanto trainers, and close friends walked through the snowy streets of Pallet together, not a word said between them. The Nidoran played together in the snowfall as they walked through the park. Green led Blue to a small hill in the middle of the park where a single oak tree stood. Once they were both sheltered beneath the branches of the tree in the night, Green turned and grabbed Blue's shoulders to center her in front of him.

"Blue of Pallet town. Trainer, dex-holder, clever, thieving, beautiful, carefree Blue. I, Green Oak kneel hear before you", he knelt down on one knee, "for one purpose", he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black case, "Will you, Blue, do me the honour of taking my hand in holy matrimony?" he flipped the lid of the box to reveal, within it, and ring, topped with a sparkling diamond.

"Green… you… you…" for the first time since her battle at the pokemon league with the professor, Blue was speechless, her hands covering her mouth which had fallen open in shock, and her eyes glinting as tears, tears of joy, began to form. "Yes. Yes! Yes, yes, yes! YES, of cource!", she jumped with joy at the scene. "Oh Green of course I will!", she grabbed his free hand which wasn't holding the proposal ring, and pulled him to his feet and into her embrace.

"Thank you, Blue. I love you", once he was released from the hug he took her hand, lifted it in front of them, took the diamond ring out from its case, and slipped it on her finger, were it would forever stay. "So I guess this mean you're going to be Mrs. Blue Oak".

"Blue Oak…", she pondered the concept for a minute. "Oak… a surname… a name that links me to others, makes me part of a family…", the smile on her face grew further, "It's perfect". She leaned up the Green and kissed him gently on the lips.

"So, what now", Green ask, smiling just as much as Blue. "Well", she thought for a second, "I have an idea. Follow me", she grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her.

(A/N Okay, I know some of you are probably saying that this is a bit OoC, particularly for Green, well, I think if Green were preparing to propose to someone he would probably be I little more open than usual, just logic.)

Blue and Green found them in the back yard of Reds house. "Okay, If you have scyzor help me up to the window silently, I can unlock it", Blue's voice was hardly more than a whisper. "Fine, but if he thinks you're a burglar, I'm running", Green went along with the plan, hardly even putting up a fight with his new fiancé. There was one flash of light, and Green's scyzor was standing in front of the two of them. Blue grabbed onto the steel bug's shoulders and it carried her up to the second floor window of the home. Using her special skills, she undid the hatch on the frame and pulled it open. "Hey!", she called in a whisper to the sleeping figure. It stirred slightly. "Wake up", she tossed a stone at it.

"Huh, wha?", came Reds voice as he awoke. "Red, come on, you have to come back to the party". "But I have to be here in the morning", he said through a yawn. "We'll get you here early, but you've gotta come back to the party". Red wasn't about to argue, so, as quietly as he could, he crept across the room, grabbed his jacket, and jumped out the window after Blue.

Red was a little surprised to see Green there, and going along with one of Blue's plans, but he ignored it. Neither Blue nor Green wanted to tell Red, or any other dex-holders, ABOUT Green's recent proposal, at least not tonight, Blue would probably be bragging about it soon enough. They made their way back to Blue's house, where the party still went on.

A few hours later the party has fallen to sleep, along with ever teenager there. Red was slumbering while in a large armchair. His arm wrapped around Yellow, who'd fallen to sleep on his lap, resting her head on the crook of his neck. The sofa was shared by the two worst sharers, Ruby and Sapphire, who'd both passed out, while arguing who got the armrest. Unsurprisingly, Sapph won. The last to people were Gold and Crystal, who, after a long debate which Gold actually won, slept together in a makeshift bed made from the leftover pillows.

These were all the people in the house, but, not too far away, in a park, under an Oak tree; two people, a boy and a girl, recently engages, sat together, neither blinking or stirring, gleefully looking upon one another's faces, waiting for the sun to rise; but hoping it never would.

Author's monologue (okay, I know this is a stupid idea, but I thought it was kind of fitting, so here we go):

'Oak, a type of tree. A very strong tree. It stands through strong winds, and holds against storms. A forest of Oak protect one another, each tree weakening wind, and warming ice. And these forests grow, dropped seeds which someday grow into the next tree; who joins in to protect the tree that dropped its seed. And trees they grow toward that aren't Oak, they join. They make Willows and Birch join their Oak forest. A forest that grows. A forest that protects one another.

_Okay, I always say I enjoyed writing something when I get to the end, but this time is different. This time I absolutely loved it. Finally doing an Old-Rival (well, since 'a bit of a mind game'), and such a fitting one two. Although these long one-shots do take up a lot of time (in fact as I write this I still have a week of editing to look forward to), they are really fun. I think I'll keep making them from time to time, but that leave the question, for the next one, Frantic, or Special shipping? PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Funny story: as I was finishing this, the doorbell rang, and as I went to answer it I was just thinking how annoyed I was that they distracted me right as I was finishing this. I opened the door, and it turns out it was the delivery guy, delivering my copy of volume 10 of poke spec. lol._

_Oh, and to those of you who are huge nerds like me and know that Silver's birthday is December 24__th__, I know I should have made reference to it at some point, but it was kinda off topic okay._

_Also, I know I probably have some people saying Green was OoC, but it's very difficult to make him stay in character in something like this, and, if he was dating Blue, I think he'd learn to be sympathetic from time to time, fair enough?_

_Also, sorry for no updates lately, but I have a really good excuse… I found a cute, romantic manga (I think I just lost 10 manly points, lol)_

_So does that cover everything (mumble, mumble, shuffle through notes; *recap*)… forgot to make a mistletoe joke… okay, I'll fix that- *But before Blue and Green went back to the park, Blue took some mistletoe she'd been saving and hung it above the chair where Yellow and Red slept*- there, done (told you I'd make it up to you Yellow)_

_Finally, please leave a review, it is the main driving force to any writing, and even if it's negative, I'll just be happier, because then I can improve for the next one. K, thx, bye._


End file.
